Back here baby Dramione songfic
by Wispy Silver Butterflies
Summary: Baby set me free from the misery I cant take it no more Since you run away nothings been the same Don’t know what Im living for Here I am so alone And theres nothing in this world I can do until your back here baby


**A/N I do NOT own Harry Potter or the characters not even the song, just the plot :)**

**Enjoy!**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**BACK HERE BABY**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**Baby set me free from the misery  
I cant take it no more  
Since you run away nothings been the same  
Don't know what I'm living for  
Here I am so alone  
And there's nothing in this world I can do**

"I just miss him so much." Hermione whispered to herself sitting at the Gryffindor table in the great hall being force fed toast.

"I know Mione, I know…" Harry replied as he shot a worried look at Ron who was on the other side of her. It was apparent their best friend was hurting but they hadn't a clue what to do about it.

Hermione just sat there, numb with pain, her hands on the table leaning forward as she stared at the Slytherin table where Draco would normally be, trying hard to remember ice blue eyes looking up at her for the first time, a tear slid down her cheek, closely followed by several more all clouding her vision.

"I'm sorry I have to go." she said suddenly realizing her state and that lots of people were staring to look at her as well as Slytherins who gave her disgusted glares. No doubt crossed her mind they blamed her for his absense and the disgrace Draco had brought to his house. Hermione shot up from the table and ran out of the Great Hall, running as fast as she could up to her prefect rooms. "Schlange." Hermione mumbled to her portrait hole and ran through the door as it opened and closed behind her and threw herself onto her sofa, grabbed a cushion and sobbed hard into it so her cries wouldn't be heard.

**Until you're back here baby  
Miss you want you need you so  
Until you're back here baby, yeah  
There's a feeling inside I want you to know  
You are the one and I cant let you go**

"Think she will be ok? Ron asked most of the Gryffindor table in general and only received shrugs off of the boys and pitiful looks off of the girls "Just let her grieve," Lavender said sympathetically as she drained the rest of her orange juice.

"He's not dead Lavender!" Harry said and left because if he didn't he would end up saying something he might regret later. Harry wasn't even sure why he was sticking up for Draco anyway.

Draco POV:

**So I told you lies even made you cry  
Baby I was so wrong  
Girl I promise you now my love is true  
This is where my heart belongs  
Cos here I am so alone  
And there's nothing in this world what I can do**

"She's just a girl. Get over it Draco, you seem to have forgotten you're a Malfoy and she's a mudblood," Snape said watching his godson carefully over the camp fire they had built inside the cave. Draco flew over to him and knocked him to the floor and held his wand firmly to his godfathers neck "Don't you dare ever call her that again near me!" he growled dangerously low. "You don't know what it's like to fall in love, you wouldn't even know the slightest of what I'm feeling now." he said getting off his godfather thinking he had got that message across and he sat down on the hard floor up against the wall, knees up to his chest, wand still in his hand.

"Don't I?" Snape only watched him and gave out a snort "Of course I know how you feel you stupid boy!" he said not looking at him "But I also know the situation were in right now isn't debatable, were in hiding Draco, I'm doing this for you. Risking my life. If you hadn't gotten involved with her then none of this would have happened…she would not have told anyone." he growled.

"They used veritersirum on her!" Draco exploded "It wasn't her fault!"

"Perhaps…" Severus mumbled and nothing more was said until what they had to call dinner was finished.

"Its killing me," Draco said clearing up with a flick of his wand, "Everything I put in that letter was lies, all of it, I don't think she's dirty, I don't hate Potter and Weasley, it's not her fault all this happened, I do love her! And the worst is that I think she knows its all lies but it's all there in writing for her to read again and again." Draco could feel something cold and wet slide down his face but hadn't noticed that he was crying.

"I can't stand not being with her, I can't live with myself knowing she's hurt and it's entirely my fault! I can't stand it!" Draco said again feeling the salty substance drip from his eyes uncontrollably as he pulled out a picture of him and Hermione laughing together and he closed his eyes wondering what she was doing right now and praying she was ok.

Hermione POV:

**And I wonder, are you thinking of me  
Cos I'm thinking of you  
And I wonder, Are you ever coming back in my life  
Cos here I am so alone  
And there's nothing in this world I can do**

"Where are you?" Hermione moaned to herself and the empty room as she hugged the pillow close to her chest. "Where are you Draco?" she said, calling him, again feeling the fresh tears prickle in her eyes.

"Hermione!?" "Mione? Are you in there?" "Are you ok?" "Hermione!?" Harry and Ron were stood outside her door calling for her, no doubt they were worried, she had missed all classes all week. The Gryffindor girl just wanted to be alone, in her room. Left alone to think.

"I just want to be alone," she tried to call back but her voice cracked and it all came out as a muffled sob at which point Harry said her password (which was only to be used for emergencies, and which he had no idea what it meant anyway) and walked in through the hole with Ron who walked towards her, they both climbed on the bed and tried their best to comfort her. Harry tried to hold her hand but she refused, instead she threw the crumpled letter she had had in her hand at the wall across her bed. "I don't want to do this any more," she said looking at the paper on the floor "It's like I can't breathe without him, I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't do anything! I just can't function!" Hermione said and burst into tears again and buried her head into the pillow, hoping she might suffocate. Anything seemed better than this painful gaping hole inside her chest.

Three months passed and still Hermione never received a letter from Draco or any form of contact, she missed most classes and spent most of her time in her room crying. Life didn't seemd worth living anymore, the way she looked and studying became unimportant and her eyes had lost their sparkle.

Draco POV:

"Flamen aperire." Draco hissed as a last resort and was shocked to find that it worked. His hand slid over the door knob and pulled open the door. Broom in hand, wand it pocket he took one last glance at his godfather who was asleep on the floor. "I'm sorry," he said and mounted his broom and pushed off from the floor of the cave and shot into the night sky.

The breeze made his torn Slytherin cloak flap and his hair fall in front of his eyes. He had been up in the sky for three hours and the rest of him was worried sick about what might happen if Snape woke up, but thoughts of Hermione filled his head and he could feel his hands growing sweatier. Draco could see the castle now and a shock ran through him and tears prickled in his eyes, he swooped down into the grounds and touched the floor shacking all over. He sent his broom to the shed, his heart was beating faster and faster as he approached the main door and pushed them open and began to walk the corridors of Hogwarts just like he had done 7 months ago.

**Until you're back here baby  
Miss you want you need you so  
Until you're back here baby, yeah  
There's a feeling inside I want you to know  
You are the one and I cant**

Hermione POV:

Hermione finished tiding her room after she had noticed that it looked as if a bomb had hit it, books were thrown around, paper was scrunched and over a thousand tissues littered the floor. _'You've got rounds tonight'_ Ron's voice popped into her head, '_we'll come with _you' she indeed did have rounds tonight and she was determined to do them even if Harry and Ron had to come too. "Draco's not coming back." she told herself out loud and made herself nod as she walked out of her rooms and walked down to the entrance hall to meet them. She knew she couldn't go on like this forever. It was time to move on. If she could...

**Until you're back here baby**

"Ready Hermione?" Harry asked walking towards her with Ron by his side.

Hermione nodded "Ready."

**Until you're back here baby**

Harry smiled at her, Glad she was smiling again. Ron stood on the other side of her "Did you get the food I sent up with dobby?" Harry asked and Hermione turned to look at him with teary eyes

"Yes I did," she said and attempted a smile "That was very kind of you." she added.

**Until you're back here baby**

Hermione came to a halt "I usually go this way, then that way." she said pointing "If you like I'll go this way and you can go and check on the other corridor," she said but only received worried looks off the both of them. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, it's not as if Voldemort is going to be hiding around a corner." she reassured them and they both turned to leave

"Just call if you need us, we'll be right back." Ron said and she carried on walking down the corridor.

**There's a feeling inside I want you to know  
you are the one and I can't**

Hermione heard footsteps over ahead and she dug her hand into her pocket and wrapped her fingers tightly around her wand "who's there?" she asked in a shaky voice, maybe now was a good time to call for Harry and Ron.

Draco POV:

Draco carried on walking the corridors as quietly as he could; he was trying to get to Hermione's rooms. A tall figure was ahead and he could hear the quite pitter-patter of feet, he dug his hand into his pocket and curled his fingers around his wand and carried on. His throat seized up when he realized who the figure was and tears of happiness blurred his vision. Had she seen him?

"_Who's there?"_

Draco guessed she had heard him and him apparated behind her.

"Hermione?" he said chocking with emotion as she spun around looking so shocked she looked like she was petrified.

Hermione POV:

'_Was that a click I just heard? Should I scream?'_ panic was rushing through her until she heard voice that she had longed to hear that it caused her to spin around on the spot with shock.

"Draco? Is that you?" she asked tears running down her face as she felt sick but overjoyed at the same time.

"It's me." he said feeling his own tears runs down his own cheeks as she ran towards him and threw herself into his arms. He scooped her up and lifted her into his arms as he turned around spinning her holding onto her tightly. Hermione thought she was dreaming, Harry and Ron came running down the hall and nearly fainted when they saw Draco holding Hermione.

"You came back…" Hermione whispered, lost for words and sobbing with relief into his chest "I thought you were dead…I thought…" she said and cried a bit more

"I couldn't stay away knowing how much I was hurting you," he said

"But this was my entire fault…" she croaked

"No, don't ever say that," he told her firmly "This is my mess."

"I love you Hermione, "I never meant what I put in that damn latter, and I swear I'll never leave you again." he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too Draco." she smiled and chocked on her own tears, looking up as he brought his lips down on hers and gave her the most meaningful kiss he had ever given her.

**Until you're back here baby...**

**--**

--

--

**TRANSLATIONS: ****Schlange**- Snake in German

**Flamen aperire- to blast open fully**


End file.
